Rob
Rob is a major antagonist and a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He was a former minor background student at Elmore Junior High and was first seen in a poster of the show posted online. In later seasons, he becomes the main antagonist of the show, and Gumball's sworn enemy. Later in season 6 he becomes the main protagonist. Appearance Rob is a cyclops with a very slim blue body. He has a single large eye located in the center of his face with a pink iris. He has extremely long, skinny limbs, pink hands, and an over-sized head. His body is very thin and is covered by a pair of red shorts, an orange sleeved yellow T-shirt, and a brown backpack. He has medium-length brown hair, which slightly covers his eye. He also wears dark orange shoes with black buckles and gold laces. In Season 2, he gets a minor redesign. He becomes a 2D character. After his escape from the Void, he becomes disfigured due to the Void attempting to pull him back in as he clung on to Janice. His head and shoes are now much more polygonal, and parts of his face and his arms periodically display distorted static. The left half of his head is now bare, and the hair that remains has also become polygonal in shape and solid brown in color. His single eye is now pale yellow and his pink iris is gone, becoming a black pupil, and his eyebrow changed from black to brown. Initially, after his escape from the Void, his pupil was a lemniscate shape, though it has gradually become more ovular. His skin tone has changed from blue to grey, and his left shoe has been reduced to chartreuse wire-frame. His other shoe and right hand have changed color to slate grey. He wears the same mustard-yellow shirt and red shorts, though the sleeves of his shirt are missing, and his backpack is polygonal as well. After being painted back into existence after a fight in "The Future", he was given a pink pig tail. Superintendent Evil In "The Inquisition," Rob disguises himself as Superintendent Evil, an elderly human male portrayed by Garrick Hagon, wearing a white shirt with a gray suit and tie, along with gray pants and black shoes. Personality Rob was formerly a friendly, sociable person who would say hi to anyone, and would help people he knows if he happened upon them. He does, however, get deeply offended when someone forgets his name. When one of his friends forgets his name, he scolds them, and will even hinder their progress if he can. Two examples of such friends are Gumball and Darwin, who mistakenly call him several different names in "The Pony." After his escape from the Void, he loses his memory for a while and becomes somewhat depressed. He lives in the basement of the Wattersons' house until Gumball and Darwin become suspicious of his stolen goods. They eventually track him down, and after cornering him, they force him to explain his actions. When they mention that there really isn't a villain in Elmore, the boys suggest he become their arch-nemesis - a suggestion that triggers his memory. He recounts how he begged the boys for help as they passed him in the Void, and how they ignored him and went for Molly. (Though they failed to notice him.) His villainous backstory set, he swears vengeance on the boys and agrees to become their arch-nemesis. As a villain, Rob has a very nihilistic philosophy on life. No longer does he care about the well beings of others, and only cares about getting revenge on his self-sworn nemesis: Gumball. This is evident in "The Bus" when kidnaps both the students and the adults aboard the bus with plans to blow them up simply because he hates Gumball. Such a philosophy is explored even further in "The Disaster" and "The Rerun," in which he becomes aware of his fictional status and wants to make Gumball's life as miserable and broken as possible for the way he's treated on the show. Despite this, "The Rerun" does show he has a heart as after Gumball attempts to save him, he sacrifices his friendship with Gumball to return to his villainous lifestyle and undo all of the damage. This attitude changes, however, in "The Ex," when Gumball foils all of his plans to destroy Banana Joe, and at the end of the episode, re-establishes his hatred for Gumball. However, in "The Inquisition," he tried to save everyone he could from a mysterious threat by turning them into humans though unfortunately he failed due to everyone either not listening or believing him. Names *Rob *Dr. Wrecker *Ross (by Gumball) *Rich (by Gumball and Darwin) *Ralph (by Gumball, Darwin in "The PrinciPals") *Rolph (by Gumball) *Rog (by Gumball) *Bob (by Gumball and Darwin) *Rose (by Gumball) *Roy (by Gumball) *Rocks (by Gumball) *Raj (by Gumball) *Superintendent Evil (A disguise in "The Inquisition") *Rocky (Gumball in the game "The PrinciPals") Relationship Enemies Trivia *He has the second most major roles (with a total of nine) that is not a Watterson, next to Penny. *Rob started off as a minor character turned antagonist, starting with the ending of the episode "The Nobody." *Rob made a cameo on the computer in "The Genius," and it shows that his friends are (in order) Teri, Alan, Leslie and Carmen. It also shows him wearing a mustang mask in the desert on Fessebook. This same page reappears in "The Internet." *Technically, Rob, Bobert and Banana Bob have the same name, since they are all shortened forms of the name Robert. *Originally for Season 1, Rob was animated with CGI. In Season 2, he was changed to a 2D animated character. In "The Nobody," he is back to being animated in CGI. This makes him and Blitzer the only characters to be animated in both 2D and CGI. *In his current form, his midriff switches between being pink and static. *"The Nobody" reveals that the static-covered portions of his body glow in the dark. *He got his first major role in the episode "The Nobody," where he is shown to have escaped from the Void. *In "The Nobody," it is revealed that Rob never had a mother or any siblings, although at the time he stated this he was suffering from amnesia. *He is the second character to undergo a permanent change in the show, the first being Penny. *As of "The Disaster," he is aware of the fact that the world he lives in is fictional. *He claims to have a major in Canadian History, despite never being confirmed to have graduated from Junior High. *He is the only character who remembers the events that happened during "The Rerun," which sets the events of the episode "The Ex." *A running gag exists where Gumball forgets his name, calling him names like "Ross" and "Roy." However, in "The Bus," "The Rerun," "The Ex," and "The Future", Gumball correctly says his name. The same went for "The Nemesis," when Gumball and Darwin followed Rob to the mall. *Rob once got arrested in "The Bus." *Rob spoke in a British accent when he was voiced by David Warner. His British accent was made in "The Nemesis" when Gumball changed Rob's voice. He kept the accent in "The Bus", "The Love", and "The Disaster," after that he reset his voice with the Universal Remote. *In "The Future," Rob states he has bad depth perception due to only having one eye. *He is the very last character to appear and speak in the series with that episode being "The Inquisition." Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Villians Category:TAWOG Characters